Sick Morning
by IheartOakenshield193712
Summary: Bilbo contracts a sickness from the Town of Dale, and Thorin does the best he can to help him... Established Bagginshield
1. Chapter 1

**I'm at my computer thinking "what to write..." This idea came to me as I sit here, sick and sick. Do enjoy! Established Bagginshield :D**

* * *

Bilbo woke up with a coughing fit. He coughed and coughed and woke Thorin up in the process.

"Are you alright?" the dwarf king asked, sitting up and rubbing Bilbo's back.

The hobbit tried to answer but all that came out were more coughs. He sputtered and hiccuped with the strong, racking coughs until he felt like he couldn't breath. He began choking on the air he held, and Thorin made frantic movements around him. With one hand pressed to his chest, Bilbo reached out to his husband and grasped his hand, stopping the dwarf's actions. He squeezed Thorin's hand as he saw black splotches splatter his vision; he was passing out. He felt Thorin move to cradle him in his arms while keeping him upright, trying to soothe him. Bilbo couldn't breath; he felt as if his throat was closing up very quickly. With his hearing fading, he barely heard Thorin suck in a quick breath and deeply mutter some words to him. Losing consciousness quickly, Bilbo tried to cough but couldn't really get a good breath. With one final shake, he coughed and felt the blood rush back to his head as his throat opened. He let out a few more quiet coughs before glancing up at Thorin whom he had never seen look so frightened.

"Are... you alright?" Thorin choked, running a rough hand through Bilbo's auburn curls which had a pinch of sweat to them. "Âzyungâl?"

Bilbo shifted in Thorin's arms as the dwarf held him tighter, afraid of letting his hobbit go. "I am... fine now."

Thorin shook his head and bent to kiss Bilbo's lips softly. "I am going to send for a healer."

The hobbit nodded, knowing Thorin was right. The dwarf carefully removed himself from in back of the hobbit, gently placed him back on the bed, and leaned down to give him a comforting kiss before striding towards the front chamber door and giving a command to one of the guards. When he returned, Bilbo had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply. Thorin wanted him to rest, but he was also worried that another... episode might happen. Gently, Thorin shook his halfling awake.

"Bilbo," he soothed, seeing the hobbit blink himself awake. "I need you to stay awake until the healer comes. Alright?"

Bilbo nodded and sat up slowly, with the help of Thorin as the king guided him upright. "Thorin?" he croaked once he was comfortably sitting against the headboard of the bed.

"Yes?" His husband was at his side in an instant, and under other circumstances, Bilbo would have laughed and told Thorin how cute he looked.

"Do you..." Bilbo coughed again and Thorin felt completely helpless. "Do you think you can get me some... water?"

"Water?" Thorin repeated, stroking Bilbo's warm cheek. "Yes, I will be right back."

Bilbo watched the dwarf hurry off into the kitchen, while he thought about what had just happened. He had gotten this strange feeling in his chest, a tightness of some sort. Not to mention the rapid closing of his throat; now that had been pretty scary. He wondered how it all looked to Thorin, seeing his husband of four years nearly pass out... and die in his arms. It hit him; he could have died then and there without any warning and clearly not knowing how to stop whatever was happening. Quickly snapping out of his thoughts as Thorin reentered the room with a small glass in his hand, he took the glass gratefully and sipped the cool liquid. He relished the feeling of the cold water washing down his sore throat as he drank slowly. After a few minutes, Bilbo handed the empty glass back to Thorin who set it on the bedside table. The hobbit, weary from that morning's events, closed his eyes for a brief minute before he heard Thorin call his name. "Mhmm?"

"Do not go back to sleep yet," he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and taking Bilbo's hand. "I need you to stay awake."

Bilbo nodded and tried to focus on his husband's face but felt himself begin to slip into slumber. He tried to stay awake but he just couldn't. The last thing he remembered was Thorin's ever-concerned sapphire eyes gazing at him.

* * *

The hobbit stirred. He rolled to the side where he collided with something heavy. Waking up, he opened his eyes to see that he had bumped into Thorin's arm. "Thorin?" he mumbled, his voice scratchy and not sounding like his own.

"Bilbo," Thorin breathed, shifting to face him. "You are fine. The healers came in and checked on you."

"What was wrong?" Bilbo asked, trying to sit up only to be pushed down by Thorin.

"You have a fever from a human disease you must have caught a few days ago, down in Dale." Thorin stood from the bed and went into the bathroom to retrieve a wet cloth. When he returned, he placed it on Bilbo's forehead and smiled lovingly as the hobbit groaned in appreciation. "You also had what... humans call it... an asthma attack."

"A what?" Bilbo asked, closing his eyes against the coolness of the cloth.

"An asthma attack," Thorin repeated, lying back down on the bed. "Apparently, it happens when your airway becomes clogged with... some sort of stuff... and you cannot breathe."

Bilbo nodded and sighed, tugging his husband closer. "Thank you," he mumbled as Thorin wrapped a strong, protective arm around his waist.

"For?" Thorin asked.

"Taking care of me," Bilbo finished. "My king."

Thorin growled deeply, loving it when the hobbit called him by his regal name. "Bilbo," he said sternly. "You are sick; do not _tempt_ me."

"Oh," Bilbo replied, opening his eyes and winking at Thorin. "I'll have many days to tempt you..."

The dwarf chuckled and kissed his husband's flushed cheek. "I will hold you accountable for that. Now, get some rest and I will show you what _real_ tempting is like."

Bilbo laughed softly before snuggling deeply into Thorin's embrace where he fell asleep for many hours; his king gently whispering loving and endearing words to him as he dozed. And not one asthma attack occurred ever since.

* * *

**Happy ending! I know! Yeah, asthma attack... not fun... :) There shall be more stories from me as well as updating other stories... :D Please review! and favorite and follow and all that jazz! I like to see it :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I am making this into a three or four chapter story... whichever. :) So enjoy this one!**

* * *

Bilbo awoke the next morning feeling incredibly sick. His nose was stuffed up and he could hardly breath through it. Letting out a painful cough, Bilbo gently shook Thorin awake.

"What is it?" the dwarf king asked, greatly concerned for his hobbit though he wasn't fully awake yet.

"I feel horrible," Bilbo managed to say, noticing his voice sounded weird. "Thorin..." the hobbit whined as he felt his husband get out of bed. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to send for a healer," Thorin replied, shrugging on a tunic and pulling on a pair of trousers before heading for the main chamber door. He opened it and gave instructions for the guard placed outside of the chambers. When Thorin returned into the room, he bypassed Bilbo and padded into the bathroom where he brought back a cold, wet cloth. Sitting down on Bilbo's side of the bed, the dwarf pressed the cool cloth into Bilbo's flushed face before folding the cloth up and resting it against the hobbit's forehead. His heart clenched as Bilbo started to cough again; he felt completely helpless that he couldn't do a single thing to prevent this from happening to his hobbit.

"My Lord," a healer said, coming into the chambers.

Thorin stood and brought the healer into the bedroom. "My Consort is not feeling well. Can you help him?"

The healer came to stand beside Bilbo. He felt the hobbit's burning forehead and his tight throat. Shaking his head, the healer turned to the dwarf king. "I'm afraid I cannot help him. This is beyond my skill."

Thorin felt his stomach drop and worry started to fill his insides.

"I will send for a human doctor, Your Majesty," the healer informed Thorin and bowed before leaving the room.

The dwarf king sighed; he had meetings to attend and mines to oversee, but he couldn't just _leave_ his husband here to suffer alone. Sighing and shrugging on his cloak and stuffing his feet into boots, he bent over Bilbo and whispered, "I will be back in a little while." Nervousness and worry formed at the bottom of his stomach as Bilbo tiredly muttered a reply before drifting off into sleep.

* * *

"Thorin?" Balin asked for the fifth time in the past five minutes.

"What?" Thorin answered distractedly and blankly.

"Are you alright?" Balin faced the dwarf king who was staring straight ahead at nothing in particular, something else on his mind. "Thorin?"

"What?" Thorin said, coming to his senses and glancing at Balin.

"Did you hear anything I just said right now?" Balin sighed as Thorin shook his head. "Are you even paying attention to this meeting of alliance with Thranduil, Bard, and the Lord of Dale?"

Thorin sighed and ran a hand over his face. "No, I am not. I am sorry, but..." He abruptly stood from the table, causing his subjects to stop talking and watch him. "I need to go." And with that, the King under the Mountain left the room, leaving his subjects to stare expectantly at Balin who held up his hands before walking after Thorin.

"Laddie," Balin called, catching up to the dwarf king. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, Balin," Thorin answered, not looking at the white-haired dwarf. "It is none of your concern."

"Well, letting this trouble weigh on you alone isn't good."

Thorin sighed and faced the other dwarf. "Bilbo is sick; I do not know what is wrong with him. I... need to see him."

Balin nodded and let Thorin continue on, especially after seeing the dwarf's dark blue eyes filled with fear and worry. He offer Thorin a small smile, which was returned, as the king trudged away. "We will be here for you, laddie. Both of you."

Thorin smiled and turned towards the halls. He hadn't gotten far when a healer approached him. "Yes?"

"My Lord, the human doctor," the healer bowed and motioned towards the tall human.

Thorin nodded, despising people who were taller than him. "Thank you," he said towards the healer who bowed and walked off. "This way."


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin entered the chambers, crossed the room, and rested a hand on Bilbo's forehead; it was on fire. He grimaced at the exceeding warmth of his husband's forehead before glancing at the human doctor who stood, slightly hunched, near the bed. The dwarf king suppressed a smirk as he saw the human doctor's uncomfortableness; 'it sucks being tall doesn't it,' he thought to himself. He coughed lightly, trying to stop the smile from appearing on his face. Taking a deep breath, Thorin spoke to the doctor, "Can you help him?"

The human doctor nodded and rounded the bed, standing next to the sleeping hobbit. He pressed a hand to the small creature's forehead and frowned, not a good sign.

It took everything Thorin had not to interrupt the doctor's work. He bit the inside of his cheeks to keep from saying anything that would get him kicked out of the room.

"I'm afraid he need a heavy tonic," the human said, taking a step away from Bilbo. He glanced at Thorin and gave the dwarf a small smile. "I cannot do much without it."

Thorin clenched his jaw tightly. "How long will it take you to get the tonic?" he asked in a tight voice.

"About two days."

Thorin growled quietly but gave the human doctor a nod. "Alright," he began, "until you return, what can I do to help him?"

The human sighed. "Just keep him rested; and do not leave his side. He is a hobbit, and I don't know what the human flu will do to him."

The dwarf king nodded slowly and showed the doctor to the door. When he returned, Bilbo's eyes were open. "Âzyungâl?" Thorin said quietly, sitting down beside Bilbo and taking the hobbit's small hand into his larger one. "Bilbo, can you hear me?" Thorin asked, gently rubbing his thumb over his husband's sweaty brow.

"Th-Thorin..." Bilbo croaked, licking his dry lips.

Thorin gave him a small smile. "How do you feel?"

"S-sick," Bilbo answered, coughing again. "H-head h-h-hurts..."

"I know," Thorin replied gently. "Do you need anything?"

Bilbo coughed and shook his head. "F-fine..."

Thorin felt helpless, again, knowing that nothing he did could make his hobbit feel better. He wanted so badly to take Bilbo's pain away and make his husband stop hurting. He wished he was the one who had contracted a human sickness, though that wasn't really possible since dwarfs have strong immune systems (unless the disease is really bad), not his consort. He sighed and leaned over to press a kiss to Bilbo's forehead before standing to retrieve a cold cloth for the burning hobbit.

* * *

Two days had passed and Thorin had been nonstop pacing, worrying, fearing, and tending to and for his hobbit. The human doctor had arrived as he had promised with a tonic in his possession. He was administering it to the small hobbit who had woken up to chills and a fever, while Thorin wore a hole in the floor outside the bedroom door. He paced and paced and paced for a long while before the bedroom door opened and the human doctor walked out.

"Is he alright?" Thorin asked, coming to stand across from the doctor.

"Yes," he said, and Thorin's shoulders sagged in relief. "He'll need to rest, and you'll have to give him this ever few hours." He handed Thorin a small bottle of liquid. "He should be fine with the week."

Thorin nodded. "Thank you," he said. "My guard will show you out."

The human doctor gave a curt nod before exiting the chambers.

Without a moments hesitation, Thorin dashed into the bedroom to find Bilbo sitting up and looking much better than he had before. "Oh," Thorin breathed, kneeling next to the bed and bringing Bilbo's hand to his lips. "You are alright." He stroked his husband's face as he blinked back tears. "I was so worried and scared... I..."

Bilbo interrupted with a sweet and feverish kiss that left the king speechless and wanting more. He leaned forward and hugged his lover who scrambled to sit on the bed so the hobbit wouldn't have to lean too far. "I love you," he whispered hoarsely into Thorin's ear. "Stay here."

"Of course," Thorin assured the other. "I will join you right now," he said, throwing off his clothes until he only wore his briefs and climbed in bed next to his hobbit. He pulled Bilbo close to his chest and smiled when Bilbo let out a small sigh of content. "I love you too," he whispered gruffly, pressing a kiss to his husband's sweaty curls. "Go to sleep. I will be here when you wake."

* * *

**All done. Hope you all enjoyed it :)**


End file.
